Les sauveteurs de Poudlard
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Pattenrond est un noble chat. Roux, le poil doux comme du velours, et un cri de prédateur effroyable. Protecteur de son royaume, il protégeait Poudlard de sa vermine. Jusqu'au jour où une étrange minette le mit au défi.


Le regard fixé au loin, l'air noble et les griffes bien acérées, la bête se promenait dans le château, en quête d'un pauvre innocent à tuer. Le poil roux et lisse comme du velours, le visage aplati, elle avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Tous ces piètres humains ne faisaient pas attention à elle, étant trop pressés de se rendre ailleurs, avec ces stupides livres. Mais la bête ne voulait rien savoir de ces minables : elle était trop bien pour eux. Discrète comme une ombre, elle se faufila parmi les jambes impatientes et parvint à repérer le coin où elle pourrait enfin repérer sa proie : un muret haut de soixante centimètres.

De là, la bête pourrait tout voir venir. De là, la bête serait reine de ce monde. De là, elle aurait le pouvoir absolu, sur toutes les petites choses qui bougeraient dans son royaume. Cette effroyable bête, c'était un chat.

Mais pas n'importe quel chat ! Il était Pattenrond, prince du Royaume-Uni. Mieux connu sous le pseudonyme de Giovanni Giordano Mancini De Luca, le Premier du nom, il avait pour mandat de veiller sur le château et de le protéger des bêtes nuisibles : les rats.

Fidèle prédateur, il passa sa journée sur ce muret, à veiller sur une de ces bestioles qui seraient assez braves pour s'aventurer dans le coin. Il imita un meuble, bougeant parfois l'extrémité de sa longue queue rousse, et luttant contre le sommeil. Digne chat de roi, noble protecteur.

Soudain, il le vit. Ce gros et puant rat gris. Tapis contre le coin d'un mur, tentant de fuir devant lui. Dérangé par cette scène, Pattenrond roula les yeux, et fronça son nez, dégouté par cette odeur putride qui envahissait ses pauvres narines. Il bailla, s'étira, prit tout son temps. Puis enfin, les yeux rivés sur sa proie, il s'étira les pattes et tenta un bond, en lançant son cri de féroce prédateur :

- Miaou !

Quoi ? Il l'avait raté ? Comment était-ce possible ? Outré, le matou enleva ses grosses pattes de là où elles avaient atterries et se redressa, découvrant devant lui cette chère minette qu'il avait jadis observé. Miss Teigne, chatte de concierge. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à première vue, mais Pattenrond savait que cette chatte avait tout un caractère. Une guerrière sans pareil, une chasseuse hors-pair. La féline se retourna vers lui, le rat dans la gueule. Pattenrond fut d'abord charmé par son regard de tigresse, jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoive sa proie dans sa gueule. À ce moment, elle devint son ennemie.

- Madonna, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais il se trouve que vous avez ma proie dans votre bouche. Vous ne devriez pas le garder là, cela briserait votre joli minois...tenta-t-il.

Comme seule réaction, Miss Teigne cracha le rat, qui s'enfuit aussitôt. Elle l'observa fuir, puis se retourna vers Pattenrond, le dos rond, le poil hérissé.

- Eh bien va le chercher, cracha-t-elle.

Pattenrond aurait voulu protester, mais il voyait bien que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Il prit son courage à deux mains et courut, bien que sa course était maladroite. Son bedon ballotait sous son lourd poids de noble félin, et ses pattes délicates ne parvinrent à rester indifférente face à cette nouvelle technique de chasse. Il fut bientôt rattrapé par la minette, qui une fois à sa hauteur, se moqua bien de lui.

- On dirait bien que ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, mon gros, se moquait-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est ce que tu crois ? renchérit-il.

Insulté par ce surnom qu'elle lui avait donné, Pattenrond était décidé. Il se concentra assez fort pour oublier le poids de cette bedaine trop pleine, et courut. Et soudain, il détalait si vite que même un lièvre n'aurait su le rattraper. Il se rapprochait et se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie, il était prêt à bondir et hop ! Il fit un bond spectaculaire, qui termina en trébuchage, tout aussi spectaculaire. Lorsqu'il se releva de sa chute, non seulement son pelage était tout ébouriffé et sale, mais en plus, Miss Teigne avait réussi à attraper la bête. Dépité, Pattenrond se dirigea vers sa rivale, qui rigola, à son arrivée.

- Félicitations, lui dit-il, en noble perdant. Tu as gagné. Tu mérites le titre de la plus grande chasseuse du territoire. Il te va mieux qu'à moi.

Puis, la tête basse, les oreilles baissées, il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, rejoindre sa maîtresse. Il avait perdu, et il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il se sentait minable, bon à rien. Et en plus, il avait faim, ce pauvre vieux. Penaud, il regagna ses quartiers, honteux d'avoir laissé sa proie filer sous les dents de cette minette qu'il aimait bien, après tout.

- Pattenrond, attend !

Deux voix avaient dit cela. Celle de Miss Teigne, et celle d'Hermione, sa maîtresse. Il se retourna d'abord vers la chatte, se demandant bien ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Tu es un excellent chasseur en ton genre également. Tiens, prends ça.

Du bout du museau, elle lui tendit le reste du rat. Ébahi, Pattenrond la calina, pour la remercier et lui lécha la joue. Puis, sans dire un mot, Miss Teigne s'en alla, lui adressant un dernier clin d'oeil. Puis, Pattenrond se retourna vers Hermione, le rat dans la bouche. Celle-ci attenda qu'il aie fini de manger, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et de l'amener dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Ah, qu'il était bon d'être chez soi. Tapi auprès du feu, dans un canapé plus que confortable. Qu'il était bon, de paresser un peu, après une course folle et un bon repas. Et puis, il lui fallait bien ça, pour avoir accompli son devoir, en plus de s'être créé une nouvelle amitié.

Il était Pattenrond, ou Giovanni Giordano Mancini De Luca, le Premier du Nom, si vous préférez. Noble persan défenseur du royaume, à votre service. Elle était Miss Teigne, chatte de concierge. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais chasseuse hors-pair. Ensemble, ils formaient désormais une équipe. Les Sauveurs de Poudlard. Et ils seraient toujours là, pour chasser la vermine


End file.
